


On the fate of the Meereenic colony of Yeen

by Yesserect



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Sothoryos, Yeen (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesserect/pseuds/Yesserect
Summary: An excerpt from A History of Slaver's Bay by Archmaester Alleras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	On the fate of the Meereenic colony of Yeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdioticCanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/gifts).



_On the fate of the Meereenic colony of Yeen_

_An excerpt from A History of Slaver's Bay by Archmaester Alleras_

Important to the end of Meereenic hegemony over Slaver's Bay under Maekar II Targaryen was the ill-fated venture to colonize the northern reaches of Sothoryos, which sapped the city of much of its resources. While the attempted resettlement of Gogossos failed due to the Red Death (the same plague which extinguished the city after the Doom of Valyria) and Gorosh was conquered by the Qartheen during the War of the Third Coalition, whose control it remains under to this day, it is the now infamous colony of Yeen that was the greatest disaster for Meereen.

The colony of Yeen began similarly to its northern neighbors, Gogossos and Zamettar. All three were placed under the control of Maekar II's younger brother and heir apparent, Daemon Targaryen. While Daemon was popular with the smallfolk due to embracing the same populist tendancies as his mother Daenerys I, his skill as a ruler had not been tested before he was given control over the colonies. While Daemon was effective in managing Zamettar, where Maekar gave him his seat, he unfortunately neglected Gogossos and Yeen.

The neglect of both cities caused major issues in each. Gogossos would be repeatedly attacked by corsairs from the Basilisk Isles and even as far as the Stepstones (and, in one notable case, from a group of reavers hailing from the Iron Islands). As well, the population would be ravaged by the many diseases native to Sothoryos and the Basilisk Islands, with outbreaks of green fever, sweetrot, greyscale, and the eventual Red Death that resulted in the colony being abandoned. Yeen, meanwhile, was subjected to near-constant attacks and raids, both from the brindled men in the north and from the uncountable horrors of the Green Hell to the south.

The Brindled Men at this time had been banded together under one leader, known to outsiders as the Lord of Bones (though his true name has been lost to history) that began to attack the Meereenic colonies. While Zamettar and Gorosh recieved a few raids, most of their energy was directed at forcing the colonists out of Yeen. These attacks from the Brindled Men are likely the same attacks described by Nymeria's settlers. The purpose of the attacks being directed at Yeen in particular, though, is still an active debate. While some propose that Yeen is a holy site for the Brindled Men, others, including myself, believe that it was in an attempt to prevent attacks from the Green Hell, and the eventual fate of the city considering the message that was eventually recieved.

The Green Hell is infamous for its many dangerous creatures, including white vampire bats, tattooed lizards, and the wyverns from which Wyvern Point gets it name. While all of these dangers were known and documented to some extent by explorers and settlers from the old Empire of Ghis, the Freehold of Valyria, the Rhoynar under Nymeria, and the Summer Islanders, it was Meereenic settlers that confirmed the existence of the Lizard Men. Coming out of the Green Hell on great warships that rivalled even the ships of the Summer Islanders and Ibbenese, they would repeatedly attack Yeen from the Zamoyos, killing all they could find and, according to one of the few survivors, even eating some of the corpses.

Despite Yeen being destroyed several times by the Lizard Men, Daemon Targaryen continued to send settlers south repeatedly, drastically dropping his popularity among the smallfolk. It was at this time that the Red Death struck Gogossos and the worst news yet from Yeen arrived. After sending a ship south to deliver supplies, it never returned north. However, when a military force was sent south, they returned to find Yeen empty, with no signs of conflict; in fact, the damage to the city inflicted by the Lizard Men was repaired entirely. The meager defenses built by the settlers had also vanished, with only the pyramids of oily black stone left remaining. At this point, Daemon was killed in a riot, and Maekar II had to fly into the city on the back of Rhaegal to restore order.

A few months after Maekar II left, leaving an aging Hizdahr zo Loraq to govern Zamettar, an empty ship arrived from down the Zamoyos, with a few books and a letter written in the script of the Lizard Men. Thanks to a translation by the late Archmaester Marwyn after a copy of the letter was purchased from Meereen by the Citadel, future scholars can read a rough interpretation of the letter as follows:

_Leave the city of the black stone. Do not return. You have awakened [untranslatable] from its slumber. Do not risk enraging it, for it will surely doom us all._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Nath!


End file.
